Brooklyn Baby
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Seton Kaiba ends up getting sick and the only person that tries to help him, besides his little brother, is Joey Wheeler. Although they are both hesitant at first, they begin to form a friendship. And now after realizing who was there for him when he need someone the most, Seto wants more that just a friendship from Joey, But can this friendship turn into something more?


**Brooklyn Baby**

Joey Wheeler walked down the Domino High School hallway heading towards the senior parking lot where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

"Hey JOEY!" shouted someone from a distance.

Jonouchi looked the hallway until he saw Mokuba Kaiba running towards him.

Jonouchi opened his arms as Mokuba ran into him, giving him a big hug.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" asked Jonouchi.

"I came to pick up all the school work Seto has missed during these past two weeks" said Mokuba.

Joey was a little taken back, he did notice that Seto was missing from class but he thought that it was because of business or something to do with Kaiba Corp.

"Don't tell me you didn't realize he wasn't in your class this whole time?" asked Mokuba.

"Well…I mean yeah I noticed but i thought it was because of business" said Joey as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, he isn't allowed to go to work. The doctor said he needs to rest and stay in bed… but you know how Seto is" said Mokuba with a sigh, concern filling up his eyes.

Joey looked at the younger boy.

"Yeah but I'm sure he'll get better soon kid" said Joey trying to make Mokuba feel better.

"I hope so, I keep telling him to stay in bed and just rest but he won't listen to me…Joey I'm scared" said Mokuba as tears began to form.

"Why Mokuba?" asked Joey with concern as he rubbed the smaller voice back, trying to consul him.

"Seto isn't resting, he isn't taking his medicine, and every day he seems to be getting worse, he doesn't listen to me or the doctors…what if he dies" said Mokuba burying his face in Joey's shirt as he cried.

"Mokuba, he isn't going to die" said Joey.

"How do you know!" said Mokuba.

"Because, he just isn't okay, your brother is strong" said Joey.

"Joey can you please come with me and help me to get Seto to take his medicine, please!" Mokuba said. As he cleared his tears.

"Mokuba…I don't know, your brother doesn't really like me. Isn't there someone else…like a friend of his?" said Joey, feeling uncomfortable in the position Mokuba was putting him in.

"Joey, he doesn't have any friends. You're the closes thing to a friend he has, please! Please! Please! Please!" said Mokuba as he got on his knees and showed Joey his puppy dog eyes.

'How am I the closes thing to a friend Kaiba has?' whispered Joey to himself.

Joey looked down at the kid and finally gave in.

"Fine!" said Joey with a sigh.

"Yay! Okay let me go get Seto's school work and I'll meet you outside in the parking lot" said Mokuba as he ran to give Joey a quick hug and then ran off to retrieve Seto Kaiba's school work.

Joey sighed again and walked out to the senior parking lot.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" shouted someone that was sitting on the hood of a 2015 Camaro.

Joey's facial expression changed from calm to a little frighten.

"I was just talking to a teacher babe, chill" said Joey as he walked over to the man.

The man grabbed Joey by the arm with force and pulled him all the way close to him until there chest where touching.

"Keith...your hurting my arm" said Joey as he tried to free his arm from Keith.

Keith let go of Joey when he notice the bruise that started to form on Joey's arm.

"Sorry…sorry babe" said Keith as he looked away and began to walk to where the driver's side door was.

Joey walked over to Keith and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Hey…it's okay. I…um…I'm going to go visit a friend cuz there sick okay" said Joey as he took off Keith's sunglasses, revealing beautiful clear blue eyes.

Just by looking at those blue eyes reminded Joey of why he fell in love with this man. Keith was the gang leader of a gang Joey joined. After training him and making Joey his right hand man, Keith started to form feelings for Joey. He always liked Joey but after spending so much time together he had started to look at him in a new light. One thing led to another and then boom, they were dating. Keith spoiled Joey, he gave Joey everything he wanted, and he even told Joey that he didn't want him to be part of the gang anymore, he just wanted him to graduate high school. Everything seemed perfect for a long time, until lately, small things have been setting Keith off. Joey always forgave him though.

Keith looked at the grown, avoiding Joey's stare.

"I love you" whispered Joey, making Keith instantly look at him.

"I love you to babe…fine go with visit your friend" said Keith as he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist.

"Thanks babe, I'll see you when I get home, okay" said Joey as he tried to break free of Keith's hold.

Keith just looked at Joey with a smile, still with a strong hold around Joey.

"Keith, come on" said Joey.

"You didn't give me my daily gift" said Keith, with a grin.

Joey rolled his eyes but gave Keith a kiss on the lips. Keith moves his hand from Joey's waist, to Joey's bubble butt.

"Not until tonight" said Joey as he broke the kiss and started walking away from Keith.

"Don't you want me to drive you to visit your friend" said Keith.

"No, that's okay, someone's already giving me a ride. I'll see you at home" said Joey as he walked back inside the school and headed toward the front parking lot where the Kaiba Corp limo was waiting for him.

Keith had a smile on his face that faded as soon as Joey walked into Domino High. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's Keith. He's going somewhere and didn't want me to follow so you know what to do" said Keith, hanging up and hanging up the phone, getting in his car, and heading home. He didn't have to do his own dirty work, he had people to do that.

Meanwhile…

*knock,knock*

"Who is it?" asked a weak but still stern voice.

"It's me Seto" said Mokuba.

"Come in" said the sick Seto Kaiba.

"Hey Seto I brought your school work" said Mokuba as he walked into Seto's room trying not to fall with all the books and papers he had in his hands.

"Thanks Mokuba" said Kaiba as he looked up and then back down from the laptop he was typing on.

Mokuba put all the work he carrying on the night stand beside Seto, he looked down at the night stand and realized the medicine Seto promised he would take was still there, untouched.

"Seto, you didn't take your medicine again" said Mokuba with a sign.

"Mokuba I can't take that right now I have too much work" said Seto as he began to type even more vigorously.

"Fine, if I can't convince you to take it then maybe your friend will:" said Mokuba as he walked out of Seto's room.

Seto was left confused when he saw Mokuba say something about 'his friend' he didn't have friends. Seto thought friends where a waste of time and he didn't need any, he had a multi-billion dollar empire to run.

"Mr. Kaiba are you ready for your shot?" asked a voice.

"Who the—what the hell are you doing in my house mutt!" said Seto in a hissed tone when he realized who was in his room.

"Hey Seto, what's up!" said Joey as he closed the bedroom door behind him and walked over to Seto's bedside.


End file.
